The continuing trend toward increased participation in sports such as tennis has created a growing market for equipment and accessories. A significant demand has developed for an insulated beverage container which may be used to chill beverages or to maintain a cold beverage and yet compact enough to be easily carried along with other equipment. There are many insulated beverage containers known in the prior art. The conventional thermos bottle is well known, but can only be used to maintain a temperature. A thermos bottle must be opened to pour beverages and each time it is opened some of the insulating effects are lost. Additionally, the innerlining of the bottle is frequently glass and will not withstand being dropped or knocked around.
Other insulated beverage containers which have spigots for the dispersal of liquids are frequently larger than desired for individual use and also necessitate the use of cups for drinking the beverage.
A further disadvantage to the devices of the prior art is that a beverage or liquid material must be brought to the desired temperature before being placed in the insulated container. If a soft drink or other beverage is purchased enroute to an event and is not prechilled there is little which can be done other than to add ice to the liquid. This addition of ice results in a usually undesirable dilution of the beverage.